Loved by a Devil
by IluvJacob121
Summary: "Let go of me!" I hissed. I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong."Don't be like that." I shuddered. His voice was so soft, alluring. I could feel his chocolate eyes boring into my skull. He ended up having his lips on mine.
1. Prologue

I never knew how I would die. I should've known he used me. I was an outcast. Someone who didn't belong in this world. I was an immortal. I always wore sweatshirts to cover the spiraling tattoos on my arms. To keep my identity from being discovered, I was some weirdo immortal to some sixteen year old freak. I have been acting like this for so long, I forgot what my old personality used to be like. It was September thirteenth when everyone saw him come on the bus at seven in the morning.

I prayed that he wouldn't sit next to me. Yes, I know that sounded weird, but the last thing I wanted was to be hated even more by all the girls in the school.

All the girls immediately tried to squish together so he would maybe he would supposedly sit with them. He ended up sitting with me all the way in the back of the bus. Yes I did like him, like a normal teenage girl would, but it was all a game. The truth is, evil can be evil. His tan arm brushed mine when he sat down. I tried not to care, but a slight blush came through my ivory skin. And he saw.

To sum this all up, when you finish this story, you'll know how it felt to be loved by a devil.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Day

My old fashioned alarm clock rung at exactly 6:30 in the morning. I stifled a yawn, and turned the switch off on the back of the alarm clock. I sat up in my king-sized bed and looked at the tattoos the spiraled on my arms. They weren't exactly tattoos, but...I don't know. One morning I just woke up and they were there. I totally freaked out, but I decided to let it go. A couple days after that, nothing bad happened to me. Which really was a spirit breaker for all the people who hated me. I got out of bed and went into my small kitchen and got out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. I don't know what was in this stuff but I loved them. After that, I got a bowl out of the cupboard and poured the cereal in side. Then I got 2% milk out of the fridge and poured that in the bowl too. I grabbed a spoon before sitting down at the table. Instead of eating the yummy cereal, I just twirled them around the bowl, like I did every day.

I ended up just throwing the bowl in the sink. The bowl made a large clang noise before breaking into tiny pieces. Hmmm... maybe I threw it a little too hard. I walked away, pretending that nothing had happened.

I took a shower, and rapped a towel around myself when I was done. I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were the color of wet seaweed. I shuddered. I hated seaweed. My hair was short, with bangs. Actually, I think it was getting longer. Yeah, by another centimeter. My hair was the color of Hayley Williams' red. I don't know why, but... whatever.

I put on a pair of panties and a bra. After that I put on a white tank top, jeans, socks-(duh)-and a gray hoody sweatshirt from American Eagle. I glanced at the clock. 7:00. I had to be at the bus stop in less than 10 seconds. I grabbed my bag and slipped on some sneakers and locked the door to my house. I sprinted towards the bus stop that was three blocks away. I got there just in time to see the bus stop in front of me.

Yup. I was the only one at the stop.

I put my hoody up on my head, like I did every day.

The doors to the bus swung open and I climbed up the steps and made my way down the aisle. I ended up tripping over someone's leg. Everyone laughed, and I just got up and took my seat in the back. The bus driver closed the doors to the bus and started driving to the next four stops. I looked out the window, watching all the trees and pedestrians speed by.

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a stop and I had to grip the seat in front of me to keep from falling out of my seat.

"What the bejeezus was that for?" someone shouted.

(She didn't really say bejeezus, she said a bad word. I just blocked tghe word she said.)

Hmmm...Sounded like Hillary Sullivan, the blondie that always made fun of me.

The bus driver ignored her and swung the doors to the bus open.

"Sorry about that." a husky voice told the bus driver.

"Just take a seat. And don't tell anyone I almost ran you over."

"Er...sure."

I managed to get a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He had tan skin, short black hair and his eyes were brown. I know they were simple observations, but he looked so cute, in an inhumanly way, which was weird. All the girls on the bus tried to squish together so maybe he would sit next to them. He didn't.

Every foot step he took he was getting closer to me.

I prayed he wouldn't sit next to me. I know that sounded weird, but the last thing I needed was every girl in the school to hate me even more. If that was even possible. I didn't need to look up to see who it was that was sitting next to me.

I frowned. He was sitting so close to me our arms were touching.

So much for staying in my own bubble today.

"Hey. I'm Drew." His minty breath made shiver.

I felt something gently bite down on the top of my ear.

Teeth.

I pushed him away with so hard he nearly fell off the seat.

At least that's what I thought.

He barely moved.

Great. My immortal strength can't kill him.

I felt the spot on my ear where he bit it.

I looked at my fingers. There was blood on them.

Again, great.

I was about to use the sleeve of my sweatshirt to clean up my ear (which is disgusting) but I already felt a tissue dabbing at my cut.

I gave Drew a look.

He raised his eyebrows."You don't want to ruin your sweatshirt do you?" he asked.

He had perfectly white teeth. And he had blood on his lip.

"I don't care." I told him.

"Well I do."

The dabbing continued on my ear.

I took advantage of this moment and looked at what he was wearing. Jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt that fit him good.

I looked away.

Five minutes passed. The dabbing didn't stop.

It was making me REALLY mad.

I took his hand, wanting to snatch the tissue from him.

Instead, a rush of electricity rushed up my arm and I flinched away from him.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming out loud.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked.

Obviously, he didn't mean to...do whatever he just did to me.

"No I'm not okay!" I hissed.

I managed to just take the bloody tissue away from, making sure our hands didn't touch.

I held the tissue on my ear, glad that the annoying dabbing stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He put his hand on my knee, rubbing it. I felt the electricity rush through my leg, but it wasn't as strong as before.

I took his hand and let it drop on his own knee.

If he has anymore physical contact with me, I'm gonna... I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know it's not going to be good.

There was a long moment of silence between me and him.

"What time is it?" I asked abruptly.

I saw him glance at his watch.

"8:00" he replied.

We were all so far a half hour late.

"What?"

"8:00" Drew said more loudly.

"No, I heard what you said. It's just that we're all really late." I told him.

"Whatever." he said, not caring.

"Wonder why the bus driver is so late."

"He's drunk."

"Oh."

It took me a minute to realize what he just said.

"WH-"

My giant "what" was blocked off by him gripping a hand over my mouth.

He put his index finger over his mouth to make sure I would be quiet.

I nodded.

"What?" I whispered in a rush.

"Don't you remember? He almost ran me over." he told me.

"Oh right."

Now I felt stupid.

"You mean you're predicting that he's drunk." I said.

"What? No, I'm not."

"But...we could die any moment!"

"It's ok." Drew assured me.

I let it go.

Another half hour passed, and I ended up correcting any answers on my homework. After that I felt that my left hand was wet.

"What the?" I murmured.

I looked at my hand, remembering that I was holding the tissue on my cut. The tissue was all bloody and soaked.

I shuddered.

Before I could ask if Drew had any more tissues, he handed me a baby wipe for the blood on my hand and an old style handkerchief.

I wiped my hand until it was clean and looked at the design on the handkerchief. It was an ivory color. I think it was silk. Cotton? I don't know.

"This is yours." I said.

"Keep it." Drew told me.

"I don't want it!" I snapped.

"Just put it in your sweatshirt." Drew ignored the fact that I just yelled at him.

I shoved the handkerchief inside the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"Your ear is still bleeding." Drew muttered.

"Yeah, because you bit it!" I hissed.

"Why did you even do that?" I muttered.

"There's always a good reason to do something." He muttered back to me.

I accidently forgot that the baby wipe in my hand wasn't a tissue so when I pressed it directly on my cut and it stung horribly.

"Ow!" I nearly shouted.

I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to cover up my cut, which was still gushing blood!

A minute later I felt a hand playing with a strand of my hair.

That was the last straw.

I smacked Drew's hand away and got up from my seat, realizing the whole bus was empty.

"How long has it been like this?" I asked Drew.

"Five minutes." he replied.

"Great." I muttered.

I walked down the aisle of the bus and went outside.

I could feel him walking beside me.

He held one of the front doors of Old Dale High School for me and followed me to my locker.

Meanwhile, I was getting really annoyed with impatience.

I entered the combo on the lock and swung the door open and got my books out.

I slammed the door shut.

"Your being a little crabby." Drew commented.

"So aren't you excited?" he asked with no feeling.

"For what?" I questioned.

"We might have all of our classes together."

"I really hope we don't, because then I would shoot myself." I said.

"Whatever." Drew walked away.

I walked to Biology and quickly took my seat when the teacher wasn't looking.

Ten minutes passed.

Good. He doesn't have this class with me.

I heard a chair pull out beside me.

"Told you." Drew said.

Someone kill me.


	3. Chapter 2: Vision

"Hmmm... it's deep."

The nurse was putting stitches in my ear, which (yes, you've guessed it!) was still gushing blood! I don't even know why Drew bit it. I'm gonna have to ask him why he did that.

"I can see that." I said.

"So how did this happen?" she asked.

"I fell." I lied.

"On what?" the nurse questioned.

She just wasn't going to let it go, was she?

"On something...sharp." I answered uneasily.

"Mmmmhmmm."

I had the feeling she didn't believe me. At least she let the subject drop.

Meanwhile, Drew was sitting in one of the waiting chairs playing with his phone.

I thought how he told the teacher how much my ear was bleeding and that he insisted on taking me to the nurse. After that, I saw Hillary Sullivan giving me evil glares from across the room. And then that's basically how we ended up here. I know, my life's boring.

I felt a slight tugging, and some pain reliever being rubbed on my ear.

"Okay," the nurse said,"You can go home now."

"I can't go to the rest of my classes?" I asked.

"That's basically what I just said." The nurse answered in an annoyed tone.

I let a sigh as I grabbed my bag from off the nurse's desk.

"Well, thanks." I told her as I was leaving.

She didn't answer.

Drew got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed me.

I got out into the hallway and heard the door shut behind him.

As I made my way to the front doors of the school, the bell rang for the ninth grade's lunch.

Drew and I just scooted to the side of the hallway as all the other students made their way to the lunchroom or their locker. I could feel the rise of hades glares on me.

Five minute passed, and we finally made it to my locker through the bustle of kids.

The hallway was completely empty.

I tried my locker combo, then I tugged on the handle.

It didn't open.

I did it another several times.

It wouldn't budge.

Unable to control my anger, I used my immortal strength to rip the locker door out of the wall.

There was a loud clank as the metal door dropped to the floor.

"Nice." Drew suddenly piped up.

Oh no. I forgot that Drew was right beside me!

Enter four lettered word here.

"Ugh..."

"It's okay," Drew assured "I already know what you are."

I sighed. "Immortal."

"Yeah. An you have tattoos, right?" He asked.

"They aren't tattoos, they're marks or something...I don't know." I sighed.

"I'm gonna look at them." He suddenly blurted.

And before I could say no, he closed the distance between us and hurriedly tugged the sleeve of my sweatshirt up.

There was a loud ripping noise, and I knew my sweatshirt was torn.

"They're so..." Drew trailed off.

"Hideous?" I guessed.

"No, they're far from that." He breathed.

And then the tip of his index finger started trailing on one of the spiraled circles on my wrist.

Yes, it felt good, which is what I really didn't want to admit to myself at the moment. It tickled too.

"Please stop." My voice shook.

"But you like it when I do this."

I was about to answer a big fat no, but then I looked into his creamy, luscious, chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh-huh." Was what managed to come out of barely a whisper out of my mouth.

He abruptly stopped tracing the spiral on my left wrist, which made think straight.

Thank god.

His hand cupped my cheek, and our foreheads were touching.

Oh no.

A jolt of electricity buzzed through my whole body, but it wasn't in pain. It was deep, and soothing.

I barely heard myself sigh. Something was wrong. The sides of my vision were starting to turn gray.

"Does your ear itch?" He said.

"Yeah." I whispered, suddenly realizing that it did itch, horribly.

And then he started tugging at the stitches in the cartilage of my left ear.

As the whole thread of stitches dropped to the floor, the pain started in my cartilage. It was atrocious. I felt myself drop to the floor and cry out in pain.

"It hurts." Drew stated.

I whimpered in response.

"I'll make the pain go away."

I didn't even try to stop him, my vision was so bad it was all blurry and gray. And a slight echo followed as he talked.

He leaned toward me again and without hesitation, started sucking blood out the cartilage of my ear. Or was he putting something in my ear. Or was the saliva from his mouth he was using? I couldn't answer these questions to myself as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Why Me

"NO!" I screamed.

I sat up too see Hillary Sullivan about twenty feet away, hiding behind the doorway into the cafeteria, eavesdropping, and also giving me A Look.

"What's wrong?"

It wasn't Hillary who asked me the question-she'd probably gouge her eyes out before she said that to me- it was Drew, who was sprinting down the hall towards me.

"Nothing. What happened?" I asked him.

He leaned down towards me, his minty breath blowing into my face.

"You fainted, and I went to get some help." He replied.

"Did you get anyone?" I started to panic, not feeling like dealing with people.

"No, I was gonna, but I heard you scream."

"Whatever. I'm going home."

I tried to stand up, but I ended up collapsing on the floor.

"Maybe I should carry you instead."

I wanted to say no, but he already picked up in his warm arms.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"No." He frowned as he picked up my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"No! Stop!" I tried to struggle out of his inhumanly strong grasp, but he didn't budge.

"You're not carrying me all the way home!" I snapped.

"I was actually gonna drive you home, but I think I'll enjoy carrying you better." He replied.

"What? No! You have to stay in school! And you didn't even take a car to school today!"

"I told the nurse that I was going to take you home so I can take care of you. And plus, I called my friend to drop off my car." He said smoothly.

I let it drop.

As we passed Hillary, I saw a flash of envy in her eyes. I turned my head, facing her as I gave her a "haha I'm getting carried out of the school and get to drive home and get taken cared of by this hot sexy boy" smile. In a silent reply, she gave me stank eye.

I turned my head away from her.

And then I heard her footsteps quickly hitting the marble floor, following us.

"Um, Drew."

Drew turned around to face Hillary, the blonde hobag with the crystal clear blue eyes and always played hard to get. And, she always wore the uncomfortable clothes that would be freezing if you wore them in the winter. Even though everyone else thought she was brought up by the deepest parts of heaven, I thought she was brought up in the most fireist pits of hell.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Don't you think she's too heavy for you?" Hillary glared at me.

I gave her an evil glare back, but I just don't think her eyes were turning a deadly looking black.

She looked away, startled.

"No, she has the most perfect figure." Drew responded.

"Oh."

You could totally see the disappointed look on Hillary's face. Hmph. She expected Drew to agree with her.

"We have to leave." I told Hillary darkly.

"Yeah, we do." Drew agreed.

"Wait!"

I tried not to spit out a "what do you want?" out of my mouth.

"Yeah?" Drew said patiently.

"I was just wondering..."

She gave him a flirty smile as she bit her lip.

Drew responded with a too warm smile.

I, meanwhile, was fuming.

"There's a party tonight, at that old abandoned building by Wall Street, and I was wondering if you would like to come.

"BlackWater Acres?" He asked.

"Yes." Hillary responded.

Drew glanced at me.

"Oh, you have to be 18 to get in the party so..."

Ok. So what if I skipped a grade? That doesn't mean I'm not allowed in parties! Okay, maybe it did, but...whatever!

"I'll get her in." Drew said.

"What?" Hillary and I practically shouted at the same time.

"I can get you in." Drew told me.

"But I don't-"

"Fine. I guess she can come. I just don't want her to get in trouble..." Hillary interrupted me.

Liar.

"I'll take the blame." Drew told her.

"Then I'll see you at 9:30."

"You can count on it." Drew grinned at her, showing all of his perfect white teeth.

She flirted back, giving him another warm smile.

And then he leaned toward her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I knew what she was thinking when she took in a gasp of breath. She could feel the electricity buzzing through her head. Or, she was surprised he actually kissed her forehead. Probably both. Me? Well, I thought my head was going to explode. So I took advantage of the three second moment and grabbed almost a handful of her blonde hair on the back her neck and gently pulled.

When Drew pulled away, I saw the tears in Hillary's eyes. They were from the pain on the back her head.

"So I'll see you tonight." She choked, and walked back the cafeteria.

I put my fist full of hair in my pocket.

Drew walked out the door of the school that led to the parking lot.

"We're here." Drew said abruptly.

I looked at the black GMC in front of me.

He opened the passenger side door to the car.

"I can get in the car myself!" I snapped.

I could feel the hurt look in eyes, but didn't care.

I got out of his grasp and took my bag from him.

He walked away to the driver's side, a deep frown of frustration on his face.

"You coming?" He didn't look at me as he asked.

I stood there for a moment, feeling raindrops starting to pour on me. I heard the car start, wanting jump in with the warmth of the heater.

I took my fist full of blonde hair and let it drop on the asphalt before I climbed in the car and slammed the door behind me as we sped off towards my house.


	5. Chapter 4: Eminem

"I never got your name." Drew said as he handed me a hot bowl of his homemade soup.

I twirled the noodles and small pieces of chicken with the spoon he gave me, debating whether or not if I should tell him.

"Why are you going to the party tonight?" I asked instead.

"You didn't answer my question." he frowned.

"Me first." I replied.

"We are going to the party tonight because I want you to have fun."

"I thought I was sick." I frowned.

"You're not sick enough to go to a party."

"I'm not going!" I shouted.

He sighed. "Fine. Don't go."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

"You don't have to go, unless you tell me your name." he smiled.

"I can't believe your doing this to me!" I yelled as we pulled in the driveway to his house.

"I can't believe you're this stubborn." Drew chuckled.

"You coming?" he asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

"I'll stay here, thank you." I told him.

"Okay." he said slowly.

Before we left, after I showered, he wanted me to wear a dress. Then I had to beg and plead to him to not make me wear one of those hideous things for a half hour, which was one of the reasons why we were running late. I ended up wearing a black sweatshirt from a Paramore concert, skinny jeans and red converse.

I heard the driver's side door open as he got in, hair a little damp. I looked at what he was wearing, blue jeans with a belt, shoes, and no-

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, trying not to stare at his beautiful bronze muscles.

"I didn't have time to put one on in the house, so I just brought this one and decided not to put it on 'till I start driving." he told me.

"What? That's crazy!" I yelled.

"You'd rather have me put it on 'till we get to the party?" he started driving.

I thought about it for a moment, thinking about Hillary probably dying when she saw him half naked.

"On second thought, you can put it on now."

Drew smiled as he put on the black t-shirt.

We pulled in the dirt parking lot of Black Water Acres, finding a parking space near the entrance of the building. Drew turned the car off, making us sit in darkness.

"You coming, or do you want to tell me something...?" he asked.

I sighed. There were so many people here! Most from school, others...not so much.

"How long is the party?" I questioned.

"Two hours." Drew told me.

Two hours. Two hours of this. Great.

I let out another sigh.

"Moon." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Moon. My name is Moon."

"That's a beautiful name."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? Moons are beautiful. Just like you." Drew said.

I could feel my face burning red.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"No, you can go. Have fun. I'll stay here." I replied.

He frowned. "Okay."

The door shut behind him, and he started walking towards the entrance of the building. Then I saw a bunch of girls crowding around him. I ended up just taking out my phone and toying around with it. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hillary walk up to Drew, looking ecstatic that I didn't show up. I frowned. I put my phone away in my pocket, jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

As soon as Hillary saw me walk up beside Drew, her smile faded.

"So, you brought...her." Hillary said to Drew.

"You didn't expect her to come?" Drew asked as he put his arm around me.

She didn't answer.

"Let's go." I said.

Hillary didn't follow us as Drew and I walked to the entrance of the building. I was kind of hoping the guy wouldn't let us through, but Drew bribed him with a couple hundred bucks. The man let us inside.

I looked around the giant room, curious.

Well, there was a small bar where people were drinking beer, and lots of people on the dance floor.

I covered my ears, blocking out the too loud music.

"Don't you like this song?" Drew nearly shouted.

"Well, it's a little loud." I shouted back.

"You don't like Eminem?" he asked as we tried to bustle through all the people on the dance floor.

"What's an M and M?" I asked Drew.

He laughed as we took a seat on a couple of the stools by the bar.

I finally understood what he meant.

"Oh! You mean like the candy?" I told him, finally understanding.

He burst out in laughter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hillary and a couple of her friends snicker.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Eminem is a rapper." he chuckled.

"Oh." M and m? A rapper? Hmm... maybe I should start listening to 21st century music.

"M and M is a rapper?" I questioned.

"Yes." he laughed again.

"What song is this then?"

"It's Love the Way You Lie," he told me, "With Rihanna."

"What's Rihanna?"

"Singer."

"Oh."

"So M and M and Rihanna sing this together?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You want a beer?" someone asked me.

I looked away from Drew.

Ugh.

It was Riley, one of Hillary's friends. And yes, he was another guy with silver blonde hair and green eyes that made fun of me everyday.

I frowned. "I don't drink." I replied.

"C'mon, it's good." Riley said as he put a glass of beer on the table in front of me.

"I'd rather not." I frowned.

"Have some you bit-." he raised his voice.

"She doesn't want any!" Drew shouted.

I noticed Drew was gripping the hem of Riley's shirt, threatening to punch him. The party quieted down, people staring, and just the loud music playing a song probably by that M and M guy.

Riley held his hands up in surrender. Hmm... Something was wrong, if a guy threatened to punch Riley, he would punch you right back. Only harder.

Drew threw Riley into the wall of beer behind him, making a huge mess of glass, liquid, and blood from Riley.

A crowd of cheers erupted, and everyone was giving Drew pats on the back as we walked away from the bar.

"I hated that guy! He was an ass to me for years!" someone named Anthony shouted.

"You're welcome." Drew gave him a perfect smile, showing all his teeth.

Anthony ended up fainting on the floor from the smile, since he was gay.

"You want to go?" Drew asked me.

"Leave? We were only here for-"

"Two hours." he finished for me.

"What? Really?" I asked.

"Yep. It's twelve now." he told me as we walked into the stairwell.

"But I thought the party didn't start 'till nine?" I asked suspiciously, now using my regular volume of voice.

Drew gave me a weak smile which told me he lied.

I sighed as I sat down next to him on a step.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well, most of the kids here aren't going to school today, since they're not going to get enough hours of sleep." Drew said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We sat there in silence for a moment, thinking.

"Tell me your name again." he said.

"Why?" I asked."

"You have a beautiful name." Drew replied.

I could feel the slight burning hot red returning to my cheeks.

"Moon." I told him.

"Moon. I love that name. It's perfect for you."

"I guess."

Drew took my hand in his, leaning towards me. I tried to swallow the giant lump in my throat as the tips of our noses were practically touching. The electricity started buzzing through my mind as our foreheads touched too. And when I looked into his creamy chocolate eyes, I saw a tiny halo of sun, and when he blinked it was gone. Then I realized he was waiting for me to kiss him! All I had to do was move my lips towards his and...

"DREW!"

The scream made me jump twenty feet in the air. I looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

Riley, he was at the top of the stairwell and looked bloody and panicked.

I didn't really care at the moment. I wanted to rip Riley's blonde head off. To help cool down my anger, I gripped the railing of the stairs.

Drew stood up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Hillary! She needs help!" Riley motioned for Drew to go down to the ladies room. He did.

Riley closed the door behind him, locking it with a wicked smile on his face. In his hands were a giant glass bottle.

"SO you like to be protected by him, huh?" Riley told me.

"Well, he's gone to help Hillary, and now you're all alone." he continued.

I gasped.

I took a step back.

He took two steps forward.

I took one more step back and ended up falling down the stairs.

"Ow." I whimpered as I coughed up some blood.

I blinked, and then Riley was right in front of me.

He whipped the hand that was holding the glass bottle back and-

Blackout.

"Ugh." I whimpered as I tried to climb up the stairs to the ladies room.

After I woke up I tried to pick all the bloody glasses out of my head, which didn't work out very good.

"Drew." I tried to yell, but came out as a broken whisper.

Instead of a response from him, I ended up puking more blood on the soaked stairs. I gripped the railing of the stairs since I had no energy left in my body, but ended up slipping on my bloody vomit and falling down to the bottom of the stairs. Again. From the firey pain that entered my body as another piece of glass punctured the back of my neck, I screamed.

I tore the piece of broken glass out from the back of my neck.

After that, I started to sob more tears of the pain that was radiating through my body. It didn't last very long 'till I threw I up more blood.

"Hey did you hear about the- What the fu-!"

"Don't curse!" Anthony slapped his friend across the face.

"Who gives a crap about that right now? We have to help her out!"

"She has a name Brendan." Anthony said grudgingly, tapping his foot.

Brendan sighed. "Fine! What's her name?"

"Moon." Anthony replied.

"Whoa! That's a cool name! Now, let's help Moon get up, then we drag her to the hospital!"

"There's blood all over the place!" Anthony said as he and Brendan tried to walk over to me.

"Yeah no chizz."

"What is chizz anyway?" Anthony asked as he picked me up.

"I think it's a German sausage."

I suddenly realized they were walking to the opposite exit.

"My friend. He's upstairs."I barely whispered.

"Okay..." Anthony said slowly.

As they walked up the steps, I tried hard not to puke again.

Brendan opened the door for Anthony so he could get through.

They both walked down the hallway aimlessly, looking for Drew.

"So who are we looking for again?" Anthony asked me.

Instead of reply, I threw up (again) only this time, it was all over Anthony.

Anthony yelped, Brendan laughed at him, and I screamed in pain as I landed on the granite floor.

"You idiot! You dropped Moon!" Brendan yelled, his laughter instantly dying.

"The only thing I care about is that there's blood all over my favorite pink shirt!" Anthony yelled back.

"You suck! Tell it to someone who cares!-Oh wait! No one does care!" Brendan shouted.

"Screw you! I don't even know why I hang out with you anymore!"

"Neither do I!" Brendan said as he picked me up.

After a brief moment of silence, Brendan told me, "You know, despite the fact that you're all covered in blood, you're really pretty."

Thank god I was covered in blood so he couldn't see me blush.

"Ugh. Puke." Anthony piped up.

"Not my fault you were born woman." Brendan replied, without taking his eyes off me.

"I'm going to the bathroom to-"

"To clean off your shirt." Brendan finished for him.

In reply, Anthony gave him stank eye.

After he left, Brendan said, "You're hurt really bad."

I whimpered and buried my face in his shirt, realizing a slight echo followed his voice, my vision was all blurry, and I was feeling woozy.

"Get away from me!" Someone from the ladies' room yelled.

"Don't deny that you love me!" Another person shouted back.

Brendan opened the door to see what all the commotion was.

It was Hillary and Drew fighting.

Drew had no shirt on, his hair was a mess, lips tender, which had some traces of lip gloss on them.

As for Hillary, her hair was wreck also, her lips tender, and her blouse was unbuttoned to show a black lacy bra.

I looked away.

"This isn't what you think." Drew said.

"This is exactly what you think." said Hillary.

Drew gave her a look and was about to speak again before Brendan interrupted him.

"You jackass! You left Moon in the stairwell bleeding to death while you were riding Hillary like a horse! The place is covered with blood!"

"I went to see if she," Drew gestured to Hillary, "was okay!"

"Well, then it's kind of obvious you care about her more than Moon. If Anthony and I didn't walk in the stairwell, she'd probably be dead." Brendan said.

We stood there in a moment of awkward silence before we heard a scream.

"Argh! There's a spider in the bathroom!" Anthony shrieked.

In response-again- I threw up more blood, and fainted in Brendan's arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Moonrise

"Ow!" I flinched.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Brendan apologized.

"You know, if you don't want Brendan to help patch you up, you should've went to the hospital!" Anthony snapped, handing Brendan another weird kind of medicine to help cure me.

I gave him a dark look, "Walk away, now." I growled.

"Yes mam." Anthony went in the other room.

"Okay, you're all set." Brendan said.

"Ugh." I sat up on the hard kitchen table.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Well I have thrown up in an hour, so that looks like a good sign." I replied.

Brendan chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"You're funny."

"Okay..."

"Can I use your shower?" I asked.

"Sure. Just go down the hallway, third door on the left." Brendan told me.

I didn't say anything, just wanted to get the heck outta here.

So I took my shower, watching the dry blood wash off of me, using the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me.

I looked for my clothes where were they?

"Brendan!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh! I washed them while you were in the shower."

"I was in there that long?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah." Brendan said uneasily.

"Just give 'em to me."

"Okay."

I squished open the door just so my hand could fit through.

I felt the clothes in my hand.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He didn't reply.

I slipped on my clothes and put on my sneakers and walked out of the bathroom, throwing the towel in what looked like a laundry basket in the other room.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked.

"Home." I said as I walked towards the front door of the house.

"You're not going home!" Brendan burst in the room.

"Yes I am!" I yelled.

"You need to stay here and heal." Brendan said as he dragged me to black leather couch.

"HA! Told you you needed to stay!" Anthony laughed.

I frowned, "You never said that to me!"

"Anthony, you can leave." Brendan told him.

"Aaaaaaaawwwww!" Anthony whined.

"Go."

"Ugh! Why?" he sighed in frustration.

"Fine, but you have to sleep on the couch." Brendan gave in.

"Really?"

"No. Get out." Brendan opened the door for him.

I took my chance to interrupt the argument.

"How about we switch places Anthony? You stay here and I go home." I quickly tried to get through the doorway.

Brendan blocked my way.

"Fine, Anthony stay." he growled.

"Yes!" Anthony roared in victory.

I think he went upstairs, because it was quiet, just the silent back round music of M and M.

"Let me through." I sighed.

"No." Brendan told me.

I looked at him, just really looked at him.

Well, he had hair the color of black, which was sticking out in many places, skin a little tan, and his eyes were the color of silver, surrounded by a storm cloud gray... and he was muscley.

"MOVE!" I screamed, ready to throw a punch at his perfect face.

He caught my fist in his hand, and picked me up and took me up the stairs as I endlessly thrashed around in his iron grip hold.

"Let. Me. Go!" I yelled between punches and scratches.

Brendan set me down, and I realized his shirt was just a couple scraps of fabric on his beautiful chest, I looked away.

I looked around the room, it was cold and bleak, just two giant glass doors that opened up to a balcony over on the other side of the room, and if you looked up, on the ceiling was a broken pipe, water slowly leaking out of it.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In your new room." Brendan told me.

"What? No!"

"I don't have any more available rooms."

"Downstairs is a couch."

"That couch is currently unavailable."

"What? How? And plus, this house is big enough to have more bedrooms."

"I do, but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Why? You have a bedroom with a cozy bed, why don't you just sleep in there?" I asked.

"This is my room." he admitted sheepishly.

I looked at him like he just told me he was thinking about committing suicide.

"So, out of all the other bedrooms in this house, you choose to sleep in this room." I said.

"Yes, but not literally in this room. Follow me." Brendan started walking towards the balcony, opening the two doors.

I followed, walking outside in the slightly cold night as the smell of nature slammed into me.

"So you sleep outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Brendan said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, look." he pointed his index finger towards something.

I looked at the scenery, I gasped.

Down at least thirty feet away from the balcony, was a forest and mountains far behind it. Between the mountains was the moon, full and looking beautiful as ever.

"That's beautiful." I whispered.

"It gets better." Brendan pulled something out his pocket that kind of looked like a flute or a whistle.

He blew into it.

The sound was magnificent! It was like a beautiful melody that would put you into a deep sleep.

Then howls filled the night as they went into chorus with the flute.

It sounded peaceful.

Brendan stopped blowing into the flute, the wolves' howls instantly dying.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked angrily.

"The wolves get tired howling eventually." he frowned, toying with the flute in his hands.

"Right..." I said.

"Was that wolf call?" I asked.

"You can say that..." he trailed off.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, you can go get some blankets and a couple pillows if you're sleeping out here." I said.

He laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the forest.

I frowned.

"You don't need any blankets or pillows, you can just sleep on the balcony." nhe chuckled.

"Isn't it dirty...?"

"Nope, it's clean."

"Okay..." I said as I lay down on the cold balcony.

"It's a little cold, and uncomfortable." I told Brendan.

"You get used to it."

"Okay... night." I said as I closed my eyes, trying not to think about horrible back pains the next morning.

He didn't reply, he just walked inside as it started pouring rain.

_Well, this is great._

Probably an hour passed, no sleep came.

For some reason, I felt my hair, expecting it to be soaking wet. It wasn't, it was perfectly dry.

Weird.

On top of that, instead of me lying down on a rock hard balcony, it felt like I was resting on a cloud.

I still couldn't sleep though.

I sighed.

Then wolves starting howling, I smiled.

It wasn't long before I was asleep with a weird pain in my wrist.


	7. Chapter 6: Big Brother

I woke up on the balcony, feeling a little lightheaded. And a little weird, but whatever.

I felt my back, no back pains!

My stomach growled. Hungry.

I got up from the balcony and stumbled, falling over the railing backwards. I was three stories up from the ground. I was about to let out a scream when someone grabbed my ankle.

They pulled me back up.

So the next thing I know I'm sobbing into the muscley chest.

"Tissue?"

I looked up.

Brendan was sprawled out on the balcony with me on top of him.

Awkward.

"Uh...sure." I plucked the tissue out of his hand.

I blew my nose with an embarrassingly loud noise.

"Thanks." I muttered as I got up off of him.

I looked around, realizing it was still dark out.

"I haven't been asleep long," I said, "Have I?"

"Yes, you've been slept through the whole day." Brendan replied.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep." he smiled warmly at me.

I pretended I didn't see the too warm smile. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Four a.m." he frowned.

"Guess I'll get ready for school." I sighed.

"Don't like school?" Brendan asked.

"No not really." I told him.

I ended the conversation by walking down to the bathroom.

I dried my hair in the bathroom, wearing the clothes I had on the night before. Yeah I know, GROSS!

"Hey do you want me to-"

"What are you doing Brendan?" I shrieked.

"Um, ok ow." Brendan covered one of his ears with his hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"What, it's not like you were naked." he said.

"What if I was?" I asked.

"Well, uh-"

"I would throw up." Anthony interrupted Brendan.

Brendan and I just looked at him.

"What? No hard feelings, you have the perfect figure, but I'm gay, so I would probably throw up." Anthony explained.

"Did you ever hear of the story when I saw Twilight Breaking Dawn, and I saw Bella giving birth to Renesmee?" I asked Anthony.

"I saw that movie too! Edward was so beautiful!" Anthony practically screeched.

"OOWW!" Brendan shouted.

I ignored him, "That was when I threw up. It was disgusting. But I loved the ending." I walked towards the kitchen, pushing past Anthony and Brendan. They followed.

"I'd like to avoid having an ear infections today." Brendan told us.

"Whatever." I grumbled, picking up an apple from Brendan's fruit basket and biting into it.

"How come it's always when I ask you for some food, you say no? Because Moon didn't even ask you, and you just ignored her." Anthony asked.

"Shut up." Brendan said.

"I'm ready to leave." I told them.

"For what?" Anthony asked.

"School." Brendan answered for me.

"Let's go." I said as I threw away the apple core in the trash.

Okay, so we ended up stopping by my house to get my things and so I can change clothes. (Thank god!)

I changed into some jeans, sneakers, and a sweatshirt.

Before I left my house, I made sure I had my Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1 soundtrack. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, that I must be totally obsessed with Twilight. Well I'm kind of not. I am a fan, but I'm not a psycho fan. I've read the books and saw almost all the movies, but I'm not a psycho. Well, I did have all the Twilight books in my Library, and have almost all the dvds, but it's for a good reason! Ok, I had almost all the soundtracks because they're one of the best parts of Twilight, the soundtracks are awesome!

I closed the door behind me and quickly walked towards Brendan's black four door jeep.

I jumped in the passenger side and slammed the door behind me.

Brendan sped off towards the school.

"Mind if we listen to something?" I asked as I was already slipping the cd in the stereo system.

"I don't care." Brendan answered.

I pressed the play button.

The first song on the cd was 'Endtapes' by 'The Joy Formidable.'

Brendan raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Twilight?"

"Yeah..."

He just smirked.

I ended up going to first period that morning, not paying attention to anything around me as I took my seat in the classroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of brown eyes watching me.

I quickly snapped to attention.

It was Drew, he was gloriously on the other side of the room far from my seat.

But I still couldn't stand to be in same room with him.

I glanced at him. He was sitting alone.

Hillary was sitting across the room from him, in fact, she was sitting in the desk in front of me. I saw Hillary look in her little make-up mirror, seeing in her reflection. Her mascara was smeared, which meant she has been recently crying. I looked away.

As the teacher ranted on, I could feel Drew's stare boring into me.

Almost twenty minutes past. I glanced at him. His jet black hair was sticking out in many places, which meant he didn't bother brushing it. And under his eyes were bruises that meant he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. I saw that his usually happy chocolate brown eyes were becoming black pools that had senses of sadness in them. Has his skin become more paler too?

Another ten minutes passed as the teacher handed out assignments that we could do for homework, or we could choose to work on them if there was any free time in class. The man handed out the worksheet on top of my desk, and went back to the from of the room to continue talking about something even though no one in the class was paying attention.

I drummed my fingers against the surface of the table while simultaneously tapping my foot. A couple classmates gave me dirty looks, but I ignored them.

When will this period be over?

I could feel him staring at me still!

Beads of sweat started to trickle down the nape of my neck. I quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. Another ten minutes passed. I sighed in defeat as I got up, grabbed my bag and started walking towards the classroom door.

Hillary stood in my way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of the way you whore!" I shoved her back in her seat as she just stared at me in disbelief as I walked out of the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hillary look at the teacher for assistance, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

I could hear his footsteps quickly following me. I abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Look, Moon, I wanted to explain to you what happened-"

"You don't need to explain to me what happened. I saw what happened that day." I interrupted.

"If you would just let me explain-"

"You were flirting with her, and then later that night you decided to have sex with her!" I shrieked.

"I didn't-"

"And while you were having fun, I was puking my guts out in the stairwell!"

"I didn't know you were-"

"To actually think that you like me, I was wrong." I could the feel tears starting spill over, I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Would you please just listen to me, I-"

"Just leave me alone. I hate you. I hate you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be the little loser that Hillary made fun of every day, I wouldn't be sent rise of hades glares from almost all the girls in the school, and I wouldn't know that M and M candy rapper guy!" I shouted.

The tips of his mouth perked up, but dissapeared as soon as it came.

I just looked at him disbelievingly, and started to walk away.

Drew quickly caught my wrist and threw me in an embrace.

All I had to say was that it felt so good to kiss him it was disgusting. To get him off me, I used one of my immortal powers and heated my body up real hot.

He yelped and quickly retreated, clutching his one blistery hand.

I could now smell the scent of burning flesh. Ew.

I quickly scampered away towards the parking lot and pulled my phone out of my bag. Brendan was in the contacts. I didn't know how his number was on my phone but could care less.

A minute later he arrived in the parking lot, beckoning for me to come into his arms.

I did. I cried softly into his shoulder as he patted my back.

"You want me to take you home?" Brendan murmured.

I shook my head as I thought about him dropping me off home, alone.

"Want me to take you to my house? I'll make you some soup."

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 7: Sunfire

Three months passed. To avoid Drew who was, unfortunately, in all my classes. I went to the main office one day to get totally different classes that I made sure I wouldn't pass by him in the hallways to get to another class. One day I did pass by him though, he looked terrible! His hair was a mess, his skin so pale he looked like a ghost, he was getting thinner, and he had real sharp angles on his face. As for his eyes, they were no longer brown. They were black pools in his head. I quickly dodged him and went to my next class.

But what was weird is that Brendan was in all my classes. He had the exact same schedule as me. Someone pinch me. Well, as for me and Brendan, we were closer than ever before. When we had a project to do, or when the class had to go in groups, Brendan and I always partnered up. The rest of the girls didn't even try to partner up with him anymore because if they asked Brendan first, he would say he wanted to partner up with me. A couple of the girls in my classes were even my friends. Mine and Brendan's desk were right next each other too.

By the end of that day, my friends Britney, Ellyn, and Alice asked me to see a movie with them.

"What movie?" I had asked.

Ellyn looked slightly embarrassed, and Alice ended up answering for her.

"The Muppets." she told me, rolling her eyes at Ellyn.

It took me a minute to decide.

"What time?"

So the four of us eventually were a group of BFFs. We went out to concerts like Paramore, that M and M candy guy, The Band Perry, Bullet For My Valentine, and Taylor Swift. (I had no idea who Taylor Swift was, but she is an awesome country singer.-And so is the other lead singer girl of The Band Perry) We saw movies, and even went to each other's houses -except mine.

One day when we were at Britney's house, while we were watching Transformers 3 on dvd, she questioned me about always wearing sweatshirts.

"It's kind of personal." I responded, not wanting admit I had weird markings all over my arms.

"Oh come on! We're your friends, you can tell us anything." Alice told me.

"Well-"

"Guys, leave her alone." Ellyn hissed, her emerald green eyes behind her glasses turning dark.

"Uh, Ellyn?" I asked.

Her eyes immediately turned soft returning to their regular green color.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I chickened out.

"Your hair is getting in the popcorn." It was half a lie.

Ellyn looked down.

"Oh...sorry," she plucked a blond curl out of the popcorn, "I'll make another batch."

That was the end of that conversation.

As for me and Brendan, I think I was kind of living with him. I don't know. It wasn't like boyfriend/girlfriend moving in together. Basically after a ride to Brendan's house after school, he showed me to my new room, and it had all of my stuff in it. He made my bed for me, and even put all my clothes away in my walk-in-closet. And I had a shelf above my bed filled with M and M cds, my Paramore cds from home, The Band Perry, Taylor Swift, and my Twilight soundtracks. I also had a stereo by my flat screen tv.

"Where are my books?" I asked.

"All of your books are in the Library." Brendan told me.

"You stripped the whole bookcase in my room, and took all the books out of my Library?"

"I actually had to buy three extra large bookcases to fit all of them." he said sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

I grinned, "You're the best."

"I know." he replied.

I hugged him, and nearly sprinted down to his Library, forgetting to ask him where it was. I ended up falling down the stairs from going down them to fast.

On Saturday, a blanket of white coated the yard and the forest. I took in a gasp of breath, excited.

I saw Anthony walk out of his room, going towards the steps, yawning and stretching out like a cat. Since I was living at Brendan's house, he let Anthony live here too so he wouldn't get jealous.

"ANTHONY!" I practically shrieked.

He jumped and fell down the stairs.

"Ow..." he whimpered.

I skipped down the stairs, helping Anthony up.

"Anthony, it snowed last night!" I told him.

He instantly perked up, "Really?"

"Yep, c'mon I'll show you."

I showed him the yard out front, opening the front door, until I felt a blast of icy wind escape through it, I quickly slammed the door shut. I didn't find out my teeth were chattering until Anthony asked, "Want me to get you blanket and make some cocoa?"

"Please."

So Christmas was coming, which was really exciting. Brendan put up the tree in the Library the next day as it towered thirty feet, high above the bookshelves. I didn't know how he fit the thing through the front door, but decided to just shut up and help decorate the tree. He had simple decorations, just a bunch of little snow flakes to hang on it, and candy canes that he bought at the store. As I was looking through the box of decorations, I saw the time thingy that told you how many days, hours and seconds were left until it was officially Christmas.

"You have this?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's cool right?" Brendan responded.

"Um, it's awesome!"

I also helped wrap all the lights around the tree, wondering how the heck we were gonna wrap them all the way to the top. Well, we did when Brendan announced that I was gonna put the star all the way on the top of the tree.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Well, after stacking two ten foot ladders on top of each other-which you're really not supposed to do unless you want to die- he was holding me as high as his arms could stretch so I could put the star on the tree. Me, well I was trying to concentrate on putting the star on top of the tree, not my heart that was practically jumping out of my chest. Finally, I got it on perfectly. Brendan climbed down the two ladders with me in his arms.

Three days before Christmas, I asked Brendan what he wanted for the upcoming holiday.

His brows furrowed, deep in thought, "I...don't know. Surprise me."

"What if you don't like it?" I questioned.

"It's the thought that counts." he smiled.

I ended up going to a store called Butlers later that day in my purple 1963 Volkswagen Beetle. I parked my small car and went inside the store. I looked around. What do guys like? I found men's perfume in one aisle. Or, you could call it cologne. I smelled it. It smelled good. I think. It smelled refreshing, and alluring to women but... I sighed. I grabbed the box of cologne, realizing it was around one hundred dollars.

That much for cologne?

Whatever. As long as he liked it. And then when I was walking towards the register, something caught my eye. Wayferer sunglasses. Black ones. Hmm...Brendan did say one day that his other pair broke. But sunglasses? As a Christmas present? Ugh... I grabbed the sunglasses that were fifty dollars and went on the extremely long line. I had to wait at least thirty minutes to wait in line before it was my turn.

"Would you like it wrapped?" the young lady asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

She wrapped the presents and told me I owed 154.09. I handed her the bills and she gave me the change and the newly wrapped presents that had little designs of Christmas trees on them. She wished me a merry Christmas.

"You too!" I called over my shoulder.

I shut the door of my car and gently put the presents in the backseat, turning the heater on and driving to my next destination. JCPenney.

The parking lot was crowded! Great. Wait 'till I see the lines. I got out of my car, locked the door and slipped the keys in my small purse. I walked inside the store and quickly looked around for the Mens' department. I looked around for a couple of v-neck t-shirts, walking by a hot pink one...

I quietly swore to myself. I can't believe I almost forgot to get Anthony something! Well this is the perfect time to buy him a new pink shirt, since I threw up all over his other one. I grabbed one that looked like his size, and grabbed a white one for Brendan. I walked by a little poster stand. They had Edward from Twilight... I looked for the right code number thingy and grabbed the last one. Why do so many people like Edward? Jacob's way cuter. And hotter. Well, it was a fact since he is a werewolf.

I went back to earth. Where am I? I looked for a sign to indicate where I was. The Womens' department. Ok, I ended up looking around for myself. So what? I gasped. I just think I kind of found the perfect present for Anthony. If only they had it in his size! It was a black t-shirt with-yeah, you've guessed it!- Edward on it. Ok. I was getting kind of annoyed with all this Twilight crap. I grabbed the t-shirt that would look like it would fit Anthony best. And then I sneakily grabbed a Team Jacob shirt that was in my size.

I already knew what I was going to get Britney and Ellyn. Ellyn told me she wanted a Nook. And Britney wanted an IPad 2. Whatever that was. As for Alice... I had no idea what I was going to get her. Hmm... Alice does wear a lot of jewelry...

It was finally my turn in line. Phew! I looked at the register lady. The girl was dark-skinned, brown eyes, lip ring, hair died blue, probably seventeen and was chewing away on gum

"What?" she rudely asked.

"First, I need to ask you if you have this in a men's size." I gestured to the Edward shirt.

"You mean a women's?"

I frowned, "No he's homosexual."

"Why does this always happen to me?" she questioned herself as she walked away into the stockroom behind her.

I, meanwhile, was kind of losing my patience since it was getting kind of late. I distracted myself by listening to the Christmas music playing. Five minutes passed, I glanced at my watch. 5 p.m.? Wow. Time goes by fast.

"You're in luck." she slammed the Edward shirt down n the counter, which was in mens' size.

She checked off the remaining items on the counter and asked, "Is that it?"

"Um, no. I need an IPad 2, a Nook, and..." I trailed off.

"And?" she questioned.

"What do you recommend in jewelry?" I asked.

"Me?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, my friend, I want to get her a necklace, but don't what kind to get."

"Here." the register girl took the keys from her pocket and unlocked a jewelry glass case, grabbing one of them.

She place the necklace on the counter, I studied it. It was heart shaped, all covered in diamonds. I picked it up, slightly turning it to the side, it glittered.

"It opens." she said.

"Like a locket?"

"Yes, thanks for dumbing it up."

I frowned, and opened it. Inside was a quote, it said:

Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go.

On the other side of the locket, you could out in a little tiny photo.

"How much?" I asked.

"Well, in total, you owe," the girl got an IPad 2 and a Nook from behind the desk, "1,578 dollars. Oh! And it looks like you got the last IPad and Nook for today. I'll give the wrapping for free."

Basically all the people in line behind me walked away.

"Were they really the last ones?" I asked, feeling bad.

"No," she snorted, "I just don't feel like working over time."

"Well, here's the money." I handed over the bills.

"Thanks." she muttered, taking the money away and stuffing half of it into her bra.

"Here's your change." she handed me 2 dollars back.

She wrapped all the presents and carefully handed me the now wrapped small box in which the necklace was in.

"Be very careful with that! It's very fragile!" she snapped as she handed me the other presents.

"I will." I told her.

As I got out to my car, and slammed the door shut behind me, I realized I was starving, and it was snowing!

"Cool." I said out loud while driving to Brendan's house. When I got home, it was at least around 9 p.m. I walked on to the steps to the front porch, seeing a little brown package. Curious, I carefully place the other presents on the porch floor, and grabbed the brown package... it was from the UPS man. I mentally slapped myself. How could I forget that I ordered opening night tickets for The Woman In Black movie that was coming out in February? I'm very forgetful. I'll have to wrap this for Britney, Alice and Ellyn when I get inside. I tried to grab all the rest of the presents, but ended up dropping them all. I gasped and quickly sighed in relief that I saw the necklace I got for Alice was still in my hands.

"Need help?" Brendan asked, already gathering up most of the presents.

"Please do." I said as we walked inside, shutting out the front door and going to the library. Before we set down the presents, I already saw that there was presents towering and crowding the Library.

"What is with all these presents?" I asked as I set down the stuff I got for Brendan and Anthony, excluding the ones for Britney, Ellyn and definitely Alice.

"They're presents for you. And of course Anthony." Brendan told me, getting the wrapping paper, a pair of scissors and tape from the closet. "Oh." I tried to wrap the brown box, but ended up screwing the whole thing up. Brendan covered for me.

"You go get some rest." he told me sternly.

"What about dinner?" I yawned.

"There's pizza in the kitchen."

"Night." I muttered as I walked upstairs to my room, skipping dinner and turning out the lights as I climbed into bed.

I had a weird dream. Drew was in it. In fact, he looked like an angel who was born from the sun. We were both on top of a castle, looking down at the sunset. I stepped towards the edge of ledge, seeing a beautiful ocean, waves crashing on the rocks.

"You look beautiful." he told me.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing what I wore everyday, sneakers, a sweatshirt, and jeans. While Drew, he looked like a god! His skin was more tanner than usual, it was a deep bronze. Hmm...was his skin glowing? He was just wearing jeans with a belt around them, no shirt or sock and shoes. His muscles... oh god.

I think I'm gonna throw up.

I felt my face turning a slight pink, seeing that he was half naked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I frowned.

He cracked a smile. I bet I almost died.

"Your not wearing what you usually wear." Drew observed.

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at myself again.

My clothes were gone. I wasn't naked, obviously, but I was wearing a silver dress, no shoes. That was it.

"The spirals on your arms." he breathed.

I suddenly realized he was right in front of me. I felt his breath wash over me, feeling like I was being bathed in sun.

"What about them?" I asked nervously.

He started racing one of them with his index finger. It tickled.

"They're beautiful."

Before I could respond, saying that the spirals on my arms were the most ugliest things on earth, he was kissing me.

I quickly fell into the embrace, feeling my hands combing through his hair, which was soft. Remembering him and Hillary quickly ended the embrace. I shoved him away, seeing the same lip gloss on his lips that were on him the same day he had sex with Hillary. His hair exactly the same way it was, all messy.

The scene had changed. We were in a lady's bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he breathed in my face.

"You love me." I said in a bitchy tone.

That sounded exactly like Hillary.

Drew glanced away. "Of course I do..."

"Say it truthfully!" I snapped.

He frowned. "No. I won't admit something that's not true."

"Yes, you do! Admit that you love me!" I screeched.

"I-"

"MOON!" Someone yelled in my ear.

I instantly sat up, seeing Anthony in my room.

"Anthony! What the frik are you doing?" I screamed.

"I'm not waiting any longer for you to get up! I want to open my presents." he ran downstairs to the library.

I quickly glanced at my alarm clock, seeing it was 9:30 a.m. I ran down the steps towards the library.

I heard a bunch of squealing, and opened one of the doors to the library.

"What's that?" I asked as I saw something moving in Brendan's arms.

"A wolf." he replied.

I stepped towards it, it had midnight black fur on it with bright amber eyes.

"It's cute," I said, "how old is it?"

"A couple months old. Are you gonna name her?" Brendan asked.

"It's for me?"

"Yeah. Here." Brendan handed me the ball of black fur.

I looked at the wolf pup. It looked a little upset, being away from it's mama. But eager to have a an owner.

I thought of a name for it. Hmmm...

I scratched the pup's head, smiling.

"Sunfire."


	9. Chapter 8: When It Rains

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked Brendan.

"...nothing."

"Why do you always do that?"

He grunted.

So we were both lying down on the balcony on Christmas night in freezing cold air. It's natural. I guess. It was raining, but we both weren't wet. Or cold. The raindrops just landed on us and immediately bounced off. Weird.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" I asked, gazing at it adoringly.

"Which one?" Brendan raised his brows.

"Obviously the one in the sky." I giggled.

"Oh...it's beautiful. Unless it's compared to you."

I sighed.

"Why?" I asked, now on my side, facing Brendan.

He turned on his side also, facing me. "What?"

"Nothing." I lied.

He ignored it.

"It's ok if I give you something." it didn't sound like a question.

"Sure." I said slowly, ignoring the fact that he already gave me a million things today.

Brendan reached in his jeans pocket, pulling out a small little box and handing it to me. I opened it.

Inside the box, was a silver chain necklace. Dangling from it was a crescent moon.

"It's so pretty!"

"Let me put it on you."

"Ok."

My back faced Brendan as he put the chain necklace around my neck.

I suddenly felt funny. Was it his lingering touch, or was it the fact that he gently kissing my neck?'

I bolted away from him, going to the other side of the balcony.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I stated.

"It's a full moon." Brendan told me, his silver gray storm cloud eyes focusing on me.

Were they swirling like a tornado?

I walked towards him, sitting directly in front of him.

"Your eyes...they were..."

"What?" he asked.

His eyes weren't swirling! But I thought I saw them swirl like a tornado...

Must've been something in the punch I drank earlier today...

"Nothing." I said.

"Well, good night."

"Can I still sleep out here?"

"Always."

I lay down beside him.

"Night."

He grunted, not lying down...

"I'm gonna sleep inside tonight." Brendan said.

"Mmmhmmm." I closed my eyes.

I didn't fall asleep immediately. But when I felt Brendan lightly kiss my forehead, I was instantly being pulled into a dream. It was about crescent moons and Brendan. Suns were in it too. And Drew.


	10. Chapter 9: Careful

"Morning." Brendan greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted back before I returned to reading my book.

"Um...did you sleep well last night?" Brendan asked, probably wanting to make some small talk.

"Mmmmhmmm." I was only half-listening, since I was absorbed in my book.

"What book are you reading?" he continued.

I held back a sigh. "Clockwork Prince."

"That's cool."

This time I did sigh. "What do you want?" I pulled the book away from my face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the house for once. You know...go out."

"And?"

"It's been a while since you've been outside."

"How long?"

Brendan sighed, rolling his eyes at me. "It's February third!"

I looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...whatever."

I heard footsteps walking towards me, suddenly my book was snatched out of my hands and thrown across the Library.

I got up from the beanbag chair, "What the hell!" I yelled.

"Stop ignoring me!" Brendan shouted back.

"Fine! What is it?"

"Do you want to go out tonight? With me?"

"Where?" I asked.

"To dinner."

"Sure."

He looked at me, "Really?" he breathed.

I ignored his minty breath.

"Just give me my book back." I sighed.

Brendan hastily retrieved the book from across the room, handing it to me and placing a quick peck on my cheek. I wanted to say something, but he already fled. I ended up rubbing my cheek with my hand, as if it would make the kiss go away.

"So where are we going?" I asked Brendan as he was starting to make an illegal u turn.

"Surprise."

"You don't remember where it is do you?"

"Whatever."

"And did you really have to bring Sunfire with you?" Brendan asked.

"She can't be left home alone with Anthony! God forbid if the guy saw a spider on the ceiling, he'd be screaming bloody murder, when Sunfire will just step on it with her paw!"

"You have a point." Brendan agreed.

"So why did you kiss me this morning?" I asked.

"What? Oh. Um...didn't you want me to?"

I felt my blood rush cold. I didn't notice I was petting Sunfire so fast that it hurt her until she yipped out in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sunfire! Are you okay?" I asked her.

In reply, she looked at me and grumbled and jumped off my lap into the backseat.

"You going to answer my question?" Brendan asked me.

I realized we were in a parking lot to a restaurant called, 'The Downworld.'

"What restaurant is this?" I changed the subject.

"You'll find out in a minute AFTER you answer my question." he teased.

I desperately looked for another distraction point. The car was still on...

I turned radio all the way up.

"What are you doing?" Brendan yelled over the pounding music.

"Singing!" What you don't like Travie Mccoy?" I shouted back.

"I-"

"Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah, I will be the host of, everyday Christmas, give Travie your wish list, I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt, and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit-"

"Stop singing!" Brendan shouted, turning the radio off.

"What? I'll turn on M and M if you want!"

I turned the cd on, the song 'Not Afraid' blasting in my eardrums.

Brendan snatched the keys out of the ignition, cutting off the song.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Answer my question." he growled.

I frowned at him. Fine. I will.

"No, Brendan Ashford, I never wanted to kiss you!" I hissed. Okay, that was weird. I didn't even know how I knew his full name.

He looked away. "Fine. Let's go eat." Brendan slammed the door shut behind him, obviously pissed.

Sunfire whimpered, not wanting to be left alone in the car.

"Come here Sunfire, I'm not gonna leave you here alone."

The pup jumped in my arms. I scratched her head, shutting the car door behind us. I walked towards the restaurant, taking a good look at it. I instantly stopped short. It was the most ugliest thing I've ever seen! It had a sunken in roof, all the windows were smashed, the sign of the restaurant was burned out and it had the gross vomit color green painted all around the exterior. The place was a DUMP! But worse, it smelled of rotting garbage. I fought the urge to hurl.

"It's not as bad as it looks." a dangerously familiar voice said behind me.

Oh no

I turned around, and there he was, looking-

Better?

His skin was looking so tan it was glowing, his brown eyes were back to the same shade of chocolate batter, and his hair was still black as an oil slick.

"It's just a special cloak of magick to get mortals to stay out of the place." Drew told me.

"Yeah. I just hope it looks better on the inside." I replied.

Wait, why was I talking to him?

"Don't worry," Drew said, "Oh! May I pet her?"

I hesitated a moment, biting my lip.

"Sure." I decided, carefully handing Sunfire over to Drew.

He took the pup carefully in his arms, cradling it against his chest.

"So...how did you know it was a girl?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, doesn't she look like a girl?"

"Of course!" I replied.

"Exactly how I knew." Drew smirked, placing the pup on the ground in front of my feet.

I was about to snatch her in my arms before she could dart to a different location, Drew said,

"She's not going anywhere."

Sunfire, surprisingly, padded over to me and sat on my sneaker. I frowned. She hasn't done THAT before.

"You look better." I said briskly.

"Yeah...I wasn't feeling really-"

"But you were healthy enough to stay at school?" I hissed.

"I wanted to apologize to you-"

"Then why did you make out with Hillary!" I spat.

"That's none of your business. And Hillary's a hoe! It doesn't make much of a difference between you and your boyfriend!" he hissed.

"That has NOTHING to do with this conversation! And second of all, Brendan is NOT my boyfriend! He was just happy enough to cure me of my illness, and let me stay at his house!" I shrieked.

His face softened immediately, seeing tears spill over. I stubbornly wiped them off my face.

"Hey, I'm sorry." he whispered.

I looked anywhere but at him.

"You know the time when we went to BlackWater Acres?" Drew asked.

"I remember that hellhole." I said bitterly.

"Well, that night in the stairwell, I was going to give you something."

Drew took something out of his jean pocket, holding it out to me. I grudgingly took it from his palm. It was a bracelet, a little locket dangling from the silver chain in the shape of a sunburst. I opened the sunburst shaped locket, seeing a tiny bare spot where you could put a photo in it.

"It's pretty!" I gushed.

"Just consider it as a late Christmas gift and an early Valentines gift."

I quickly took Drew in a bear hug, pecking a quick tender kiss on the lips for him. -Ignoring the pulse of electricity going through my body-. I laid my head against his chest, my arms still circling around him. He hesitated, thinking maybe I would probably wack him on the head and he would screw the whole moment up. He hugged me back, and I could smell the sweet scent of Axe coming from his leather jacket.

"I love you." he told me, kissing my hair.

"Love you too." I mumbled in his shirt.

"So you love him."

I bolted from Drew, almost stepping on Sunfire's paw.

Brendan didn't even notice Drew, he was just staring at me, like I betrayed him.

"I never-"

"Don't try to explain, I heard the whole thing."

I looked at Drew accusingly.

"You knew he was here the whole time and you didn't even tell me?" I screeched.

"It would've ruined the moment honey." he grinned.

"Brendan I-"

"I heard you say you loved him." Brendan interrupted me.

"I never-" I stopped short. I DID say I loved him.

I thought of something to say, ending up with: "Mother fu-"


	11. Chapter 10: Firetruck!

"Do you want anything?" Drew asked from across the booth.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked Drew nervously.

Drew fought to hiss, "He'll be fine."

Drew was taking Brendan's place on taking me out to 'The Downworld', since Brendan got all pissy pot with me and took Sunfire home with him. We all had gotten in a big argument after I said the MF word and Brendan kept repeating 'You love him' and then Drew said 'Find yourself someone else, she's mine, she even excepted my gift'. Then Brendan darted towards Drew and put his hands around his throat and squeezed, and then Drew kicked him in the groin, Brendan then threw a punch at him, Drew dodged it, and Brendan's fist connected with my jaw. But during the whole thing, Sunfire was just watching the whole show with the biggest goofiest grin on her face, like she was laughing, until Brendan accidently punched me. Then Sunfire totally freaked out, and she bolted in front of me, me on the ground in absolute pain, Sunfire growled ferociously at Brendan, her fur sticking up at the ends. Brendan backed away from me, without taking his eyes off Drew. Sunfire eventually calmed down and turned around to face me, her paws padding across the ground. She licked my wound on my face, expecting slobbery kisses would heal it. It didn't, but it still felt nice that the pup cared a lot for her owner. I ended up picking Sunfire off the ground into my arms, she cringed a little though, ready to lash out a bite at Brendan or any other intruder, but when she felt my hands run over her pillow-soft fur, she calmed down.-Just the tiniest bit though.

"So do you want anything?" Drew asked.

"Just another ice pack." I said bitterly, fingering with my crescent moon necklace around my neck, while the sunburst bracelet was in my pocket, neglected.

It also occurred that Drew was right, the restaurant wasn't that bad as it was on the outside. In fact, the place was filled with bright lights, gross disgusting yellow wallpaper, and reeked like Vanilla perfume. I fought the urge to send a Hellish glare at the girl (who was wearing the disgusting Vanilla perfume) sitting on one of the stools by the bar, eyeing Drew like he was the most delicious thing in the world. I, meanwhile, was ignoring her glares at me that were full of envy, I pretended I didn't notice. About a minute ago when her eyes flickered to me for another glare, I stuck my tongue out at her when Drew was looking at the deeply laminated Menus. I thought about using them to slit the girl's neck.

"So do want any food or something?" Drew asked from behind his menu.

"Hm? Oh. Sure, what do they have? Raw steak for werewolves, or some gross disgusting green shakes for fairies, or maybe some blood for vampires?" I replied sarcastically.

Drew slammed the menu on the table, "How'd you know that?"

I broke away from my staring contest with Blondie on the bar stool. "They have that?" I asked nervously.

Drew shook his head, "Look, I'm just getting a burger and Cola, same for you?"

"Yeah sure whatever," I returned to the staring contest with Blondie.

"Hm. The place is pretty crowded tonight, so it's going to take a while to get a waiter, you need to use the bathroom?" he asked.

I looked around the place, it WAS crowded. Hmph. Wonder why I didn't notice before. Maybe I was too absorbed in the staring contest with Blondie. A selfish idea popped into my head.

"Um hey, can you put on that bracelet you gave me?" I asked Drew, making sure the girl at the bar was paying attention and could hear everything I was saying.

"Anything for you." he smiled at me, his white teeth flashing. And I could also see something in his eyes that swept away nervousness, replacing it with relief, probably thinking I wouldn't wear it.

"Thank you," I practically purred,-(okay, that was weird) handing him the bracelet.

"Welcome." Drew finished fiddling with the bracelet and kissed my wrist.

I withdrew my wrist, setting my now water filled ice pack on the table, and getting up from my seat. I saw Drew get a little anxious, but I quickly said-

"I'm just going to use the little girls room real quick," I assured him, "Um, where is it?"

(I ignored Blondie rolling her eyes at me.)

"Okay, uh...oh! See that slutty blonde chick over there?" he gestured to the girl sitting by the bar, I saw her mouth drop open, obviously hearing Drew, "Just pass by her and take a right on the next turn."

I fought the urge to laugh in hysteria, hearing Drew just say all of that so casually just made it even more funnier. I walked towards the bathroom, purposely flashing my bracelet at the girl by the bar, seeing her face turn the most blotchiest red, so red that it was inhuman. Her bright-as-flashlight green eyes full of pity and saying 'you should be ashamed'. I pretended I didn't notice her as I walked into the bathroom. I deeply prayed the bathroom wasn't as hideous than the rest of the restaurant. It wasn't really THAT bad. The room was brightly lit, just as the other rooms were, and deserted. I walked towards the sink, putting my face in my hands.

I was trying hard to ignore the deep feeling in my gut, feeling sorry that I actually followed through with my whole selfish idea. I took a deep breath, letting it out, listening to the buzz of the heater on and the chatters of people outside. I discarded my hands from my face and looked at myself in the mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes, almost as purple as the bruise on the side of my jaw. I was actually surprised I was talking. My bright red-orange hair was a mess, the bangs hanging in my face. Annoyed, I brushed them out of my eyes. My face was a scary pale white-ivory, the bones clearly visible, sticking out sharply. My green eyes were more lighter than usual, bright with fever. My lips were chapped, and I was wearing my favorite gray sweatshirt that I wore the day I met Drew, still having bloodstains on the sleeves. God did I look like Hell.

I sat down in the booth, looking at my burger with disgust. It looked far from appetizing.

"I know what you're thinking, but just try it. It tastes delicious!" Drew encouraged me around a mouthful of food.

"I'm not hungry." I told him.

Drew swallowed, taking a swig of Cola, "The waiter brought your ice pack."

"Thanks." I muttered, picking up the cold compress and pressing it gently to my jaw.

Drew examined my wrist, "You took off your bracelet." he didn't sound angry, just annoyed.

"Yeah, about that, I'm just not ready for that kind of thing." I said uncomfortably, remembering me discarding it in the bathroom.

Drew threw his burger down on his plate with a _splat_. "But you accepted _his_ gift." he snarled.

"You want it?" I grabbed the crescent moon around my neck and jerked it off, breaking the chain to the necklace, "Here." I threw the broken jewelry at him.

Drew muttered under his breath. I ignored him and took a sip of my soda.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just here's your damn necklace." Drew threw it across the small table towards me.

I snatched it from the polished wood, putting it in my pocket where the sunburst locket bracelet was.

"You going to neglect it in your pocket like your doing to the gift _I_ gave _you_?" Drew spat.

"Can't wear it because I _freaking_ broke it!" I hissed.

Crap, I was so close to cussing the second time in one night.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we leave." I hissed.

I practically sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the stall door behind me.

I walked out of the bathroom, turning the corner and seeing Drew in a disgusting embrace with the waitress, gripping her butt. I rolled my eyes. At least it was a girl.

As I passed by them, I muttered, "Have fun swallowing each other's tongues."

The girl hesitantly stepped out of the embrace, at first expecting me to be top-notch hot, but when she saw my short frame, chapped lips, pale white face, messy red-orange hair, and the dark bruises under my eyes, she gave me a 'Get lost loser, you wish you were me' look, instead of, 'I'm going to kick your effing ass', look.

I took the sunburst bracelet out of my pocket and shook it in front of the girl's face. She gasped, feeling humiliated, and rushed to the kitchen without taking the money for the bill. I basically threw the bracelet back into my sweatshirt pocket when the girl left.

Drew got up from the booth, brushing himself off, taking his money back from the table and shoving it into his pocket.

"Let's go." he hissed.

I obediently followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stepping out into the cold air.

"I'm dropping you off at the hell hole you call a home." Drew said bitterly.

"Jealous?" I spat as I slammed the car door shut behind me when we reached Drew's GMC.

He ignored me as he started the car and took off speeding down the road, I buckled my seatbelt, purposefully doing so.

"Because you didn't seem to be when you were exchanging spit with that waitress!" I hissed.

"At least she gave me a chance." Drew retorted.

"Oh! She gave you a chance! She gave you a chance of her turning into a slutty hoe!"

"Jealous?" he hissed.

Why was he so mad at me? Thanks to me, he didn't have to pay the damn bill at the restaurant!

"No. I'm not jealous of being turned into a hoe." I told him matter of factly.

"That's not what I meant!" he hissed, turning the car off.

Wow. Were we already home?

But, me ignoring my inner babble, it took me the longest three and a half seconds to figure out what he meant.

"I'd rather firetrucking die." I stated.

Phew, thank god for that Smosh episode. The point of the word is it's a little substitute for the word fuck because it starts with 'f' and ends with 'uck' 'firetruck'.

"Still haven't given me a chance." he snatched my wrist.

"Let go!" I hissed, I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"Don't be like that."

I shuddered, his voice was so soft alluring. I could feel his chocolate brown eyes boring into my skull. I don't how, or when, but he ended up having his lips on mine. I daydreamed that I kicked him in the gut.

The kiss was somehow, refreshing. In a disgusting way. His lips moved fast on mine, for some odd reason making my mouth feel like it was on fire. Hmm...must've been some hot sauce on that burger he ate. But his mouth was minty fresh like he just brushed it and used some mouthwash with it too. Whatever. I still couldn't ignore the fact that I could go for some of that Cola right now. Drew pulled away first.

"That should've been our first kiss." he nuzzled my nose.

There was a white flash, and before I could retreat, Drew grabbed a tiny photo from the dashboard in the shape of a sunburst. Drew reached into my pocket and grabbed the bracelet, opening the locket and slipping the photo into it.

"Here you go." he smiled.

I took the locket away from him wordlessly, looking at the photo. It had a picture of Drew nuzzling my nose while I had my arms locked around his neck, smiling against his lips.

"I'll go inside and make you some soup, I'll see in a bit." Drew grinned, shutting the car door behind him and practically sprinting inside, probably wanting to make me the best soup ever without me waiting.

I realized we weren't at Brendan's house, but at Drew's house. I couldn't explain how I was feeling. I wanted to think I just swallowed his gum, but the truth came to me: We exchanged spit. I fought the urge to hurl. Probably pissed because I screamed:

"FIRETRUCK!"

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! It was nice and long, right? So I obviously did not make firetruck in substitute for the 'f' word, all rights go to Smosh! If you ever want to check the show out go onto you tube and type in Smosh** **Firetruck!**

**Until then,**

**~IluvJacob121**


	12. Chapter 11: Moon's Death

"Here's your soup." Drew put the bowl on the see-through glass coffee table in front of me.

"I never said I wanted any." I sighed.

Drew sat next to me on the leather couch, "Then what do you want?"

"Some sleep is what I want. It's been a long night." I frowned.

"Then you can sleep over here." Drew told me.

"No! Just take me home. I don't even know why you took me here. You seemed pretty pissed after we left the restaurant." I replied, turning to face him.

Drew frowned, "I was never mad."

"You're lying." I stated, too tired to shout.

"Who cares?"

"I care."

"What I felt, doesn't matter." he hissed.

"So you don't care." I held my breath.

"No. No, I don't." Drew said.

The world stopped in front of me, like a cannon ball just crashed into the earth in slow motion. The bits of earth flying around like confetti, eventually flying towards the ground in clumps of dirt and soil, making a mess of the place. I didn't notice a tear fall from my face until it dropped from my face, landing on leather.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Drew asked.

I ignored the question, "I thought you loved me."

It took him the tiniest second to figure out what I meant.

"I didn't mean it like that." he started.

"Sounded like you did." I said.

"But it didn't." Drew whispered.

"Yes you did!" I shrieked.

God I was losing it.

"Stop." he replied calmly.

I tried to run, but Drew reached for me blindingly fast, crushing his lips to mine.

"Stop!" I hissed, trying to pull away. Drew's grip only tightened.

I yelped in pain, and he loosened his grip on me, just the tiniest bit though. I seized this moment to grab his forearms and throw him over me. Drew landed on the coffee table, making a giant crash, sending shards of ice everywhere.

I made a break for it, sprinting towards the doorway.

A sharp pain appeared in my ankle, just as I was turning the door nob too. Damn it.

I screamed, looking down to see what had wounded me. It was Drew, his grip on my ankle-which was now broken- incredibly horrible. His frame was on top of mine, his face enraged.

"You tried to escape." he hissed, his usually brown eyes now a bright yellow.

"What are you?" I whimpered.

Drew hesitated, as if searching for answer, but instead brought his mouth to mine. But it wasn't a kiss. He was trying to force my mouth open, and he succeeded. My whole body went numb, my vision blurring. It felt like he was trying to suck something out of me. I don't know what. But I do know I don't feel like dying. At least not tonight.

I grabbed his face, trying to get Drew the hell off of me. When I did, I brought my fist back and threw it into his face. It stunned him, but still, I don't know how long the would last. I scrambled out of my cage and limped to the doorway.

I opened it, and tried to run into the cold night. Hm...maybe I could take the truck. I limped towards the passenger side and tried the handle. Locked. Again, damn it.

"Moon!"

I spun around, Drew was running straight into my direction.

"Wait! Wait, give me a chance to explain."

I backed away from him, realizing that I was standing in the middle of the street.

"A chance to explain? A chance to explain!" My voice rose.

"Please. Just come inside and I'll explain."

"Come inside! And what? Give you another chance to freaking rape me?" I shrieked.

"No! No. Just please. Listen to me."

"No! What idiot would listen to you? I mean, why did you-"

"Look out!" Drew shouted.

"Wha-?"

I could just imagine my eyes turning wide and looking like a deer's. You know, when you accidently run over a deer at night and honk your horn but it's too late for the animal. Or for you, unless the deer has giant antlers and you're driving a Smart Car. The force knocked me on the other side of the road, me rolling into the woods in pain.

There was the sound of rubber screeching against asphalt, making the air smell disgusting. I heard someone roar in a rage, the sound of a car crashing, making it go _beep beep beep_. I could just imagine glass all over the place. Someone ripped what sounded like a car door out of the car's frame. There was a scream, and the sound of something ripping. But it wasn't the paper tearing sound. It was the sound someone's body being ripped in half, guts and blood pouring all over the place. A feeling in my stomach told me I was right. I shuddered, glad I was on my side, not being able to see anything.

"Ugh." I whimpered.

Was I bleeding? I used my left arm to feel the back of my neck, discovering my hand was _gone_. I screamed, seeing a stub of where my arm ended.

"Moon?"

I whimpered, closing my eyes while I said, "My hand."

"It's okay. I have it here. You're going to alright. Okay?" Drew tried to sound reassuring, but I knew there was a doubt in his voice.

I didn't answer. I felt like I was gonna hurl.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Drew sounded like he was just trying reassure himself now, as he worked on repatching my hand.

"What happened?" I kept my voice steady.

"You got hit by a car. I got my revenge on that bastard." Drew snarled.

"It was an accident," I told him, "Wasn't it?"

"No, no it wasn't."

"Who...croaked?" I asked.

"Riley." he spat.

"He's dead?" My eyes widened.

"He is now." Drew told me.

"Here. Let me carry you inside." he whispered.

"Ow." I hissed as he picked me up in his arms.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine." I sighed.

"Close your eyes." Drew murmured.

The smell hit me like a slap in the face. All the blood, and ichor and guts.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, scrambling out of his arms and crawling back where I was lying.

It all went out of me, all the stuff I've eaten this morning and this afternoon.

"Moon? You okay?" Drew called out to me.

I stood up, slightly losing my balance after I passed my pool of blood and vomit. Beads of sweat built up on my forehead. I forgot that I broke my ankle. Fire truck.

I fell and rolled down a hill in the woods, ignoring all the pains in my wrist and ankle. Eventually stopping as I hit my head hard on a rock. I felt my wound, looking at my uninjured hand that had blood on it. I crawled back towards the rock, leaving my head on top of it, appreciating the coolness of it. I reached into my sweatshirt pocket, needing something to cover the cut from seeping more blood out of it. I felt something silver, I pulled it out. It was the broken crescent moon necklace. I gently put it to the side, laying it on the rock and keeping a hold onto it with my patched up hand in case I forgot I left it there. I reached into my pocket a second time with my free hand, discarding a familiar looking item. A handkerchief. The one that Drew gave to me the first day I met him. I felt the ivory-silk thing with my skinny fingers. I turned it over, seeing a manuscript handwriting sewed into it.

_You are mine_

_the tip of a golden sunset_

_the lost petal I still treasure_

_the awakening of a moon rise_

_the one that keeps me alive_

_And when I'm not there with you_

_you need to know_

_I love you_

_From: Drew_

_To: My beloved Moon_

"Aw." I whispered.

"Moon!" Drew shouted.

Drew slowed down as he spotted me. He ran to me and picked me up in his arms.

"Moon? Are you there?" he asked.

A smile crept upon my lips. My vision started to blur. And Drew's voice seemed far away. If I was dying, then I would accept it. Because dying in the arms of someone I love was all I needed to keep me happy.

"Moon." Drew whispered worriedly.

I felt the broken necklace and handkerchief fall to the ground. My whole body went limp, and my eyes were starting to close. I remembered when I met Drew, when he taught me what M and M was at that hell hole BlackWater Acres, or when he said he loved me, and I said I loved him back.

Did I love him? Yes. Yes I did.

"Moon? You have to wake up. Wake up." Drew's voice broke as he fell to his knees.

_I love you. _I thought

Darkness overtook me.


	13. Chapter 12: Pressure

**Drew's Point of View**

She fell from my arms, lying lifelessly on the blood stained ground. I didn't bother giving her CPR, I knew it was too late. But I just couldn't help but talk to her, beg her to wake up.

"C'mon baby girl you gotta get up. You have to get up. Please, please. Please don't leave me Moon, please." I whispered to her.

There was no response. Her green eyes, now so bright I had to squint, were staring at the sky, dead. My hands cupped her face as I continued to speak to her.

"Get up, please. Give me one more chance. Please, please Moon." My voice shook.

I bent down, blowing in a lung full of breath, just letting one little sliver of my immortalness inside her soul, knowing that if I'd give her too much, her body would be scorched into flames.

I shook her gently, feeling her stir. Not getting my hopes up, I checked her pulse. Three beats passed until I was sure I still had a chance. I did. Relief washed over me at the small miracle. But I knew I had to act quickly, if I didn't, the stuff would wear off. I picked Moon up and slung her over my shoulder, then sped off towards **his** house.

I stepped on the lawn, not knowing why the door was wide open. Maybe it was a sign. With no hesitation, I stomped through the doorway, letting him know I was here.

"I always knew you would kill her." the intruder said as I set Moon down on the kitchen table.

"We still have a chance, Brendan." I replied, ignoring his comment.

"We? Don't you mean, you?" he spat.

"I can't save her without you," I hinted.

"Of course you can't." Brendan stepped towards me threateningly.

"Just name your damn terms, I'm running out of time!" I hissed, keeping a hand on Moon's wrist, feeling her pulse slow.

"Leave her alone. You have no part of her life whatsoever. She's all mine."

"Blackmail." I said disgustedly.

"You're the one who killed her parents."

"They kept me away from her. And you know what's going to happen to me when I don't see her."

"The Guardian of the Moon sucks up your humanity. Well, inhumanity anyway. So that means you'll grow weak, and shrivel up into flames. I don't know how you recovered this time though."

"My Master gave me permission to do a little hunting."

Brendan grimaced, "Murderer. Do you agree?"

I took a deep breath, "Fine."

"Then I suppose we have a deal."

"Shut the hell up and heal her!" I spat.

Brendan shoved me roughly aside, and continued to work on Moon.

"I'm doing this for her. The agreement and the healing." Brendan hissed.

About 33 minutes passed. Impatience was eating me down to the core as every minute, every second it felt like Moon's pulse was getting stronger or weaker. I kept a firm hand around her wrist.

"Are you done?" I hissed, getting up from the chair shoving **him** to the side.

"I'm obviously not. Something's wrong, I keep trying to give her a healing rune, or sliver's of my humanity or blood, but it's not working!" he said frustratingly.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"What." Brendan hissed.

"I-"

"You didn't. You're a fu-"

"Thanks for the tip." I said through clenched teeth, interrupting him.

"It's too late. It's over."

"She'll live." I convinced.

"Go ahead. Burn her to bits. Only because it hasn't worked before." Brendan stormed away, teleporting in the hallway.

"Screw you," I muttered.

I took Moon's wrist, unsure of what to do. It hasn't worked before. The bitch was right.

"It'll only hurt a little bit. Okay?" I told Moon's limp body.

I sank my teeth into her wrist, letting the venom spread. I pulled away hastily, not wanting to overdose it.

I could just hear her pulse quicken so fast from the burns in her body. I could predict her silently screaming in her head, the pain straddling her in her death wake. Retching, twitching from the sun's fiery rays scorching her body inside out, never ending. Never turning her into tiny bits of ash. I heard her pulse quicken faster, faster. A horse pumping it's legs so fast as if Hell was after it. Then, it gave out, silence.

All I heard was the sound of _drip, drip_ of the sink. Teardrops falling down a waterfall, crying. Crying for me.

I gave Moon CPR. Blowing lung fulls of breath down her throat. Trying to keep her alive.

Half of my mind was saying, 'give up, she's dead, it's over.' While the other half of my mind was screaming, 'Shut the hell up!'

I beat her chest 'till she was black and blue. 1, 2, 3. Take another gulp of breath, blow it down her throat, beat her chest 1, 2, 3. It didn't seem to be working.

"Come on! COME ON!" I yelled.

"Give up. It's over." I felt an ice cold hand on mine.

I jerked my hand free from the Grim Reaper's grasp.

I looked up to see Brendan on the other side of the table, his hand sending smoke into the air from me, while my hand had an ugly frostbitten bruise forming.

"Thought you left." I spat.

"I would never." he hissed.

I realized there was tear sliding down his face, now landing on Moon's. Probably what I was doing as well. I wiped away the golden tear away from my face, pissed at myself.

Someone padded into the room, whining, whimpering.

The two wolves padded into the room, now fully grown.

_They grow up fast_

Mine, the one that I asked Brendan to give to Moon, was Sunfire. A female Wolf Warrior with midnight black fur and bright amber eyes. The other was Whitestorm, a male white wolf with a light gray tinge to his fur, very fierce and strong.

Sunfire whimpered again, upset for Moon's death. Whitestorm growled at her, pissed, probably telling her to shut up. Sunfire growled back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside in the front yard, bending down and throwing up. Retching, after it was all out, I collapsed on the front porch. It's not possible. Moon is dead.

She's dead.

I screamed into the night, not realizing that the wolves had followed me until they howled, letting all their sadness flow into the night.

**I obviously didn't make those wolf names up myself, all the credit goes to those who did, okay? So I hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave a review please! Thanks! I'll type the next chapter soon. Promise!**

**~IluvJacob121**


	14. Chapter 13: Awakening

Brendan's P.O.V.

The stupid fool was throwing up in my front yard. Disgusting. I grimaced, knowing pretty soon _I_ was going to throw up _or _kill Anthony if he didn't stop banging on the basement door. Well, I did lock him in there.

"Just shut the hell up and focus!" I hissed to myself.

Maybe there's a little more time, just a little bit more.

Drew's P.O.V.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I wiped the rest of the foul bile off of my face with my sleeve, but realizing it was my favorite leather jacket, I shrugged it off and threw it on the one of the lawn chairs. I stormed back into the kitchen, still seeing Moon on the table dying.

"Hurry the hell up!" I shouted.

"I least I was actually doing something while you were outside shooting chunks of vomit onto my lawn!" Brendan hissed.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, "You listen here- Ouch!"

I rubbed my wrist where the needle had punctured me, seeing another ugly bruise of ice coating it. Steam rose as the ice melted against my skin.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" I spat.

He ignored me and stabbed Moon with the needle in the wrist, where I bit her.

"Her skin is scorching hot to the touch, if I waited here for the ice cream man to show up, her body would've been engulfed in flames." he growled.

"You don't like ice cream." I pointed out.

"Exactly." he hissed.

Brendan took out the needle, blood slightly seeping from the small wound.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait." he shoved me out of the way, reaching for a cloth to cover Moon's wound.

"How long." I hissed, keeping my eyes on Moon.

"It's going to take a while, since both of our venoms are inside her body. Going to take long for them both to combine, then we'll wait 'till the transformation is done. So in total, maybe a couple days. But if it isn't enough to revive her..." he trailed off.

"She might be just like me." I breathed happily.

Brendan's eyes shot to my face, "In your dreams."

"Well she won't be like you either." I muttered.

"She already was." his voice was hoarse.

"Then she _will_ be like me." I realized.

"There's a possibility about that comment. But it's 50-50 chance about both situations."

"If she does end up like me, would you kill me," I asked, taking Moon's wrist and kissing it softly, rubbing it with my thumb.

Not feeling a pulse. I shuddered.

"I already do right now. But," he shook his head, "Me seeing Moon's face for the rest of my life when she took a good look at me, I don't think I could -or want to- live."

"Neither could I." I admitted.

"Who would want to."

"Probably that whore Hillary." I said bitterly.

"Yes." Brendan said thoughtfully.

_Wow, we're bonding._

"We are." Brendan responded.

Okay, time to put back up that barrier so that fool won't get into my mind.

Brendan didn't respond to me this time.

_Are you reading my mind now?_

He looked around the room, clueless.

Good.

I fought a gasp, rising from the chair quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worriedly.

Moon's body was covered in ice, the ice melting over and over, making ugly frostbites all over her. I felt her forehead with the back of my hand. I swore softly as withdrew my hand hastily. Her skin was burning hot to the touch, but also ice cold.

"I don't know." Brendan confessed.

I realized something smart, or something idiotic. So did he.

"No, it's a smart idea. Grab Moon, quickly. Let's get-"

Brendan was cut off by a large roar, the sound of furniture being engulfed in flames. The kitchen table Moon was lying on, to be specific.

I swore as I grabbed Moon and carried her upstairs in my arms, following Brendan.

"Get Anthony out of the basement, I'll meet you at the balcony." Brendan muttered.

We're still going upstairs to the balcony, even though it's too late?

Whatever, it's probably the only way out.

I kicked in random doors in the house, usually shouting, 'Anthony!'.

"Shit!" I hissed, almost dropping Moon.

Her skin was getting hotter to the touch, hotter than mine. Her skin was still milk white, but it looked as though flames were flickering underneath.

_Hurry._

One last door and it's over.

I kicked in a door, seeing a curly haired teenager, who looked_ gay_, and was one of The Moon's children.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't touch her there." He ran upstairs, following Brendan's scent.

I looked at Moon. Ohhh. So my hand was gripping her thigh. I eased the grip and slid my hand down towards her knee.

"Okay then." I said, sprinting upstairs.

I could feel the flames licking the back of my ankles, but not hurting as much as the blisters that were forming on my hands.

I kicked the door to the balcony room open, ignoring the knob.

_Run._

The fire was slowly forming a circle around the room, blocking the exit to the sliding glass door. I ignored the hungry flames, jumping over them and smashing my way through the glass door, shards flying everywhere.

_Jump._

It was all in mid-air. Me gripping Moon like a scared little boy gripping his Teddy Bear at night, knowing there was a monster under his bed, but his parents just wouldn't listen. Then all the windows in the house blew up, the glass raining around everyone, everything.

Moon and I cannon balled into the earth, her being engulfed into flames and my crying in agony, not by the shattered bones in my leg, but because now I knew I truly lost her. The flames were brighter than her hair. Her pretty, soft red orange hair.

I visualized that we did have a future together, forever. Maybe it was a vision though. I smiled to myself. Us being surrounded by a little girl, her hair in red curls. And Sunfire, Moon's Guardian Wolf, her grave buried in our backyard. Moon had wept over that grave for months, but learned to let her go. I promised her I'd get her another one, she denied.

'There's only one that want, and that's Sunfire.' She told me.

The little girl asked us if the Wolf was pretty and nice.

I told her, 'She's hard to explain, she's special, one of a kind.' I smiled to her.

'Can I get one?' she asked.

'Keep it as a promise.' I told her.

The girl laughed, jumping up and down in excitement


	15. Chapter 14: Cold

Moon's P.O.V.

Where am I?

I opened my eyes, seeing Brendan and Anthony staring down at me with the most pleasurable happiness on their faces, and surprise. I smiled back at them. I looked around, I smelled smoke, the house was on fire, engulfed in flames, but I didn't ask why. I propped myself up on my elbows, facing-

Him.

He was staring at me like I was an Angel that fought through the most fieriest pits of Hades to give him a piece of candy. His smile quickly faded as I stared at him with newfound horror, mixed with disgust, nervousness, and anger.

I could tell he wanted to say something. I beat him to it.

"You killed my parents."

**An hour before Moon awakened. Her condition: Dead.**

I walked through the snowy white place, my Converse making loud noises each time I took a step on the pavement. I frowned, I took them off, placing them carefully on the ground.

"Ow!" I sucked in a quick breath of air as my feet stuck hard to the ice cold ground.

I ended up putting my shoes back on. Hmm... It was cold.

"What is this place?" I asked myself.

My voice echoed against the walls. Well, if there were any walls. Which there probably wasn't.

I looked around the white place, looking for something to sit on other than the hard cold ground.

"Aha!" As I breathed, smoke came out of my mouth from the freezing temperature.

I ran to the bench, scraping off some snow with my hand, then taking a seat. Despite the fact that it was freezing here, where ever here was, I was sweating. The bead of sweat under my arms turned into little droplets of ice. I jumped as the ice pellets slid down my sides. I looked behind me, seeing giant trees towering over me, covered in snow. I frowned as I turned back around and faced forward and held out my hand. I pulled back, seeing some fluffy white stuff on the palm of my hand. So it was snowing.

"You remember, do you? You used to love snow." a voice came from in front of me.

I jumped at his voice. I quit examining the snow and let it fall to the ground, and looked up at the intruder.

"I don't like snow." I shuddered, half lying.

"You used to, remember?"

The man had chocolate brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing a raggy old flannel jacket and dirty jeans. He had brown working boots on his feet, probably no socks on. Ew. Hm... it doesn't look like he's shaved in a while or brushed his thick short hair.

"Well?" the man asked me.

I felt a wisp of air float across my face. Well, at least his breath smelled nice.

"No. No, I don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head.

The man sighed.

"I'm your dad." he told me.

My eyes widened as I stood up from the bench.

"Are you okay, because you probably ran out of your anti-psychotic meds." I responded, a little freaked out.

"I'm serious," he grinned, "Here, I'll go call your mother."

The weird guy called a woman by the name of, 'Melissa.'

The woman came out of the bushes, striding towards her husband. She had a nice figure, I guess. She was wearing a tattered old red cotton dress, her hair was a mess of blonde curls , had brown eyes, and she was wearing no shoes. At all. If these were my parents, which they aren't, how come I resemble nothing of them?

"Yes?" the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look." the man gestured towards me.

The woman looked at me for a split-second and started bursting into tears and ran to me for a hug.

"I can't believe you're here." Melissa sobbed.

I shoved her away from me, annoyed.

"Can't believe you died." she cried, ignoring my rudeness before.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You're dead." Melissa sobbed.

"Yeah, who killed ya?" the man took me by the shoulders.

"Get off of me grandpa, I don't remember what happened!" I hissed, shoving him away.

"Moon! Don't speak to your father like that!" Melissa scolded, forgetting her sobbing reverie.

"Ugh! Someone just tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

"Take a seat on the bench." the man said.

I sat down obediently.

"Honey, you're dead." the woman told me.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're in Heaven." the man told me.

"Thanks for dumbing it up." I hissed.

He shut up.

"Look, I know how you're feeling, but I think I have a good idea of who did this to you." Melissa told me.

"Who?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "Have you ever heard of Drew Anderson?"

**So obviously, this is NOT the last chapter of Loved by a Devil, YAY! Sorry it was short, but as I said I'm taking a little vacation, so... Leave a little review, okay? Thanks! :D**


	16. Epilogue: Let the Flames Begin

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

Melissa sighed, "Carl, please tell our daughter to stop lying."

So Carl was his name, hmm…..

"Cut the crap Moon! We know you're a little lying brat who's defending that son of a bitch Devil!" Carl shouted at me.

My mouth fell open, how _dare_ he!

Melissa gasped before I could, "Carl! Apologize now!" she slapped him on the face.

"Ouch!" Carl rubbed his face where a red slap mark was, "You told me to tell her to quit lying to us, and I did!"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to tell her off! Your own daughter!" she huffed.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "And you know what, I do love him! Drew's the most polite and sexiest 'son of a bitch' I've ever known! So back off you stinkies!"

Carl snorted.

Wow, maybe I shouldn't use the first insult that comes to my mind….

"Just please give us a chance to explain." Melissa sighed.

My eyes flickered toward Carl's, "I don't trust him." I spat.

Melissa gave Carl one of those looks that meant, 'You heard the lady.'

"Fine." he rolled his eyes and walked off in the distance.

"So," the woman continued, "This is what happened. It was a cold rainy night, and-"

"You're not telling me the 'Beauty and the Beast' story are you?" I interrupted.

She laughed with no humor, "No, just please listen."

Melissa muttered something along the lines of, 'She always used to love watching that movie', before continuing back to her story.

"Just stand still and close your eyes." she told me.

"But I thought you were telling me a story," I obeyed her orders as I asked her.

"It's easier this way." she explained.

I ignored her as she placed her surprisingly hot-to-the-touch hands on my temples.

It all happened weirdly, I ended up being lost in this foggy haze, stupefied. But then the scene changed and I was right where my parents were, cowered against a pink wall in a room, it was filled with all this infant stuff, a crib, bottle warmer, all that jazz. These people were holding a baby.

Is that me?

I was screaming uncontrollably, crying, thrashing against my mother's grip. I was now seeing through the baby's eyes, my thoughts screeching, 'Mommy run! Run!' But she wasn't listening. The guy in the dark cloak was holding a butcher knife. His dark hair spattered with blood. He lunged for the Dad, stabbing him over and over.

Mommy screamed, still holding me, not making a move to run.

The boy beat her senseless, until she moved no more. He turned from her, starting towards me and picking me off the ground, where he had kicked me before.

The figure brought me to eye level, hissing, "Perfect."

Drew?

I opened my eyes, staring at a starry blue sky. With the heads of Drew and Brendan staring at me with worried looks. I don't know if I passed out or what, but…ugh.

I noticed the things that were in common with both of them.

They loved me, both protected me from any harm, but there was much more than that.

They were my brothers.

My best friends, but now:

My enemies.

**The End**

**For now…..**


	17. Half of What I Was: SNEAK PEEK!

**Hey guys! So, are you happy I finished Loved by a Devil? Other way around? Well, please review to let me know, okay? Okay, so the real reason I'm sending you guys this letter is because I wanted to tell you that the second book in the series 'Loved by a Devil' probably won't be posted until….-drum roll please!-….around ****Next Year.**** As you can see, I specifically underlined 'Next Year' because it's a shocker. But, here's the better news, I'm gonna rewrite Loved by a Devil because I want to get it published- REALLY BAD. You see, my dream is to become an author, and the only way for me to achieve that goal, is to work for it. And what's making me really want to do this is…..EdwardEyes2017. I did have the idea earlier, but you motivated me, so the biggest thanks to you! :D **

**So, each NEW chapter in Loved by a Devil will be released once a month. Yes, I know it seems like a long time, but I have to reread it a billion times for any spelling mistakes, grammar, and new ideas that can make the story even better. I personally think that I wasn't really specific in the story, so I'm gonna have to work harder on that. So I guess that's it…..**

**~IluvJacob121**

**To brighten your peeps' days, I'm gonna give you a sneak peek of Half of What I Was, the second book in the Loved by a Devil series. Enjoy! :D**

I patted Sunfire's head, urging her to be more….happy. The fully grown Wolf ignored my please-calm-down pat, still whimpering on the grassy meadow ground.

"You okay?" a horribly familiar voice asked me.

I smiled as I answered, "I'm fine. Why?"

Brendan sat down on the grass next to me, "I was actually referring to Sunfire." he chuckled.

"She's still upset." I sighed.

"She misses Anthony." Brendan replied.

"I don't get it! Why does she miss him?" I whined.

"He went to that Adam Lambert concert…" he trailed off.

"Hate Adam Lambert." I muttered.

"Why? Because he's gay?" he asked.

I gasped, "I have nothing against gay people!"

"Okay…" he said doubtfully.

"So why are you staring at the wasted ashes of what now remains is my house?" Brendan asked.

"It feels, like a good memory." I sighed.

"That's too bad." Brendan got up and started towards the woods.

I stared dumbly after him before springing back up to follow him. I wasn't surprised Sunfire didn't follow me.

"What do you mean, 'that's too bad'? And why did you abruptly get up and leave? I was liking the moment!" I fought to keep up with Brendan and his long speedy stride, avoiding to trip over some logs and sticks over the dirt path.

Brendan turned around on me and put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me. It felt weird, me experiencing something like the Sun's child. It probably felt weird for Brendan too, because he was a child of the Moon. I wanted to push him away as I felt something slither into my mouth. The embrace didn't last long-thank god! I was NOT in the mood for making out with my best friend feeling his tongue in my mouth. (Shudder)

Brendan pushed me away, none too gently, only because there were these gross blisters on his lips. I imagined there was a deep frostbite on my lips, and they were probably blue too.

"What the hell was that?" I sputtered.

Brendan smiled evilly, no humor in the grin, "I just remembered, you were the Sun's child, so now I can't even freaking make out with you."

I ignored Brendan when he totally just cursed me off.

"How the fire truck is this MY fault!" I yelled.

"You just couldn't stay away from him, could you? Why didn't you stay away from him? Huh!" he shouted back.

"Fire truck you you ducking glass mole!" God I hope Brendan didn't know I got those three words from City of Bones…

Brendan glared at me viciously, "You know what? You think you know me, but you don't. Yeah I'm emo. Yes I'm some sort of freak that wears black every day and has a lip ring. No I don't cut myself. But I put that stuff behind me so you didn't think I was some weird bastard from Hell. Choose me instead of him. I'm in love with you so much that I'd stick pieces of bamboo down my fingernails for the rest of my life if that's what had to be done to keep you alive. So you don't know anything about me, do you?" Brendan finished his speech and walked out of the forest.


End file.
